A wireless access point (AP) is an access point of a wireless network, and mainly includes devices that integrate routing, switching, and access and pure access point devices. An integrated device performs access and routing operations, and a pure access point device is only responsible for access of a wireless client. A pure access point device is generally used as an extension of a wireless network, and is connected to another AP or a main AP, so as to increase wireless coverage, and an integrated device is generally a core of a wireless network.
A wireless AP is an access point through which a user using a wireless device (a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a wireless device such as a notebook computer) accesses a wired network, and is mainly used in a home, a building, a school campus, and a park where a broadband network is installed and places that need wireless monitoring such as a warehouse and a factory. A typical distance of coverage is tens of meters to hundreds of meters. A wireless AP may also be used for long-distance transmission, and at present, the maximum distance may reach about 30 km, and the main technology is the IEEE802.11 series. Most wireless APs also have an access point client mode (AP client), and may be wirelessly connected to another AP, so as to extend coverage of a network.
Because of restriction of battery capacity of a station, in the prior art, energy saving measures are usually taken for the Station, so as to extend service time of the Station. However, there is no energy saving solution for a wireless AP.